Island in the Sun
by californiasun
Summary: An island in the sun was where Gabriella and Troy Bolton fell in love. Now they tell the story to their young daughter, who finds inspiration in the old story. Better than it sounds. TG


**A/N: I had an idea for a oneshot while reading my favorite book ever, Even Now by Karen Kingsbury and while listening to the song Island in the Sun by Weezer. It's not based off the book but yeah enjoy.**

Emily Bolton smiled to herself as she saw her parents dancing together. The love shown in their eyes was spectacular and it was amazing to see how much they cared for one another. Her parents stopped dancing as they saw her in the doorway.

"Oh Em, baby we didn't see you there" Gabriella told her daughter with a giggle as she stopped dancing with her husband, who attemped to wrap his arms around her, but Gabriella wouldn't have it. She wanted to see her daughter who had just arrived home from camp.

"Troy Bolton! Really our daughter just arrived home after being away for two weeks and all you can do is keep your arms around me!" Gabriella scolded with a laugh, referring to their 13-year-old daughter who had just arrived back from her Volleyball camp in California. Her parents only allowed her to go because their friends Chad and Taylor lived there and would be nearby if Emily needed anything.

"What song was just playing in there?" Emily asked her parents, as they all sat down on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Island in the Sun, you've never heard that song Em?" Troy asked his daughter who shook his head.

"Well that song holds a lot of memories for your father and I. It basically is the lyrics of our love story" Gabriella said as she kissed her husband of 15-years.

"Care to hear it Em?" Troy asked and Emily nodded enthusiastically to her parents.

"Well it all started when we were 15-years-old…" Gabriella began

_FLASHBACK_

_June 18__th__, 2005_

_The sun was shining in Maui and the Bolton and Montez families were enjoying their vacation. The Bolton and Montez family had been best friends, and neighbors since before their children were born. Now at 15-years-old, Troy Bolton and Gabriela Montez were the best of friends, along with their parents. When Amanda Bolton told her son that they would be vacationing with the Montez family to Maui during the summer, he was estcatic!_

_Lying on a lounge chair, Gabriella Montez was wearing a bright blue bandeau bikini top and white string bikini bottoms, trying to get a tan from the beautiful UV Ray's that shone down on Maui's beaches._

"_You're gonna get skin cancer" Troy Bolton told his best friend, as he applied some sun tan lotion to his body._

"_No, I put on sun screen" Gabriella replied, not moving her head from it's position looking up at the sun, except her black Rayban Aviators were keeping the sun from blinding her eyes. _

"_Whatever, lying out here in the hot sun all day, you're gonna get cancer and be miserable!" Troy said with a chuckle as he lay under the umbrella._

"_No, UV rays create tans, tans make you happy, hence forth UV rays make you happy! It's like a scientific fact!" Gabriella said with a little giggle. Gabriella opened up her clear Marc Jacobs beach bag and pulled out her pink portable Ipod speakers and Ipod touch. She didn't really feel like pulling her headphones out right now and untangling them so Troy would just get to listen to her music too. _

_Gabriella set up her speakers and set her ipod onto shuggle and it began playing 4ever by The Veronica's. _

"_Come on baby, we ain't gonna live foreva. Let me show you all the things that we can do" Gabriella sang along with the music and tapped her foot rhythmically along with the beat. The song soon ended and "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings came on._

_The small pink speakers blast out lyrics that made the two feel good. Gabriella turned up the song before sitting up and placing her sunglasses in her bag._

"_Ready to hit the water Bolton?" Gabriella asked with a smile. Troy sat up and nodded._

"_Bring it Montez" He replied with his own smile. The two immediately ran towards the sweet Maui waves and let their bodies become covered in the crisp salty Pacific ocean. _

_Troy immediately began splashing his best friend with the sweet ocean waves and Gabriella giggled as she ran towards him and crashed into his open arms. _

_Gabriella heard the song change and her favorite song came on, Island in the Sun by Weezer. The song was amazing and had a perfect dance beat._

"_Care to dance?" Troy asked as he set his hand out. His best friend placed her hand into his and the two immediately began swaying to the music of Weezer mxed with the ocean waves that were behind them. _

_Staring into his eyes, Gabriella knew that her best friend, wasn't just her friend anymore. He was so much more than that. She now saw the man she loved whe she looked at him, and now just the boy next door._

_The couple danced until the song ended and then Troy leant towards Gabriella and gave her a tender and soft kiss. It meant so much to the couple. This song had brought them together. It had brought Troyella together._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Aw that's so romantic!" Emily said and Gabriella smiled at her daughter and husband and nodded.

"That song also has more memories for us" Troy told his daughter, whose bright blue Bolton eyes stared into her father's own set and he knew that she wanted to know the story.

_FLASHBACK _

_October 10, 2010_

_As they headed out of the church gardens and into the limo Gabriella couldn't help but feel euphoria, today was her wedding day! And just moments ago, her dream had come true and she was now Mrs. Troy Bolton. _

_10 Months ago, Troy had proposed to Gabriella and of course she had said yes. And then on 10/10/10, the couple had recited vows that were full of love, and showed each other and everyone who was present that they were perfect soul mates and that they knew everything about each other and loved every single part of one another unconditionally, even though they were only 20-years-old._

_Troy laced his hand with his wife's who smiled at him. He gently kissed her hand and then her lips. As the newly married couple exited the limo and came into the reception hall they were proud. After the party was started a small speech was made and it was soon time for the couple's first dance as man and wife. "Island in the Sun" by Weezer came on and Gabriella smiled. It was their song, the song that was playing during their first kiss with each other. Gabriella felt safe and secure in her husbands arms and she knew that Troy's arms were now the place that she would sleep every night and place she would feel secure._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's your song too?" Emily asked her parents.

"Yeah Em, and Maui was where our honeymoon took place" Troy said as he looked at his wife, remembering the great fun they had in Maui. Wink Wink.

"You know, that song does sound a little bit familiar" Emily replied to her parents.

"Well it should Emily. Your father played in 24/7 while I was pregnant with you. He also played it for you as an infant, toddler, and young child" Gabriella said with a laugh. That song had brought the couple many pleasures in life and their daughter was one of them.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be back later. There's something I need to do" Emily replied and her parents nodded.

"Alright Em, I love you" Her mother told her.

"I love you too Mommy. And I love you too Daddy" Emily said as she hugged each of her parents.

"I love you too Em" Troy replied. As soon as their daughter exited the room Troy placed a hand on his wife's still flat stomach.

"And we love you too little one" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"I can't wait to tell Emily! She's always wanted to be a big sister" Gabriella said with a grin on her face.

"And soon, about 10 or 12 years from now. This little one will be asking us about the Island in the Sun" Troy said to his wife.

"I love you so much Troy" Gabriella said, kissing him.

"I love you to Gaby, so much" Troy told her.

Rushing into her bedroom, Emily practically ran over to her desk and opened up her white macbook. Opening up the itunes and Microsoft word application, Emily typed "Island in the Sun" into the search box of the itunes store and quickly located the amazing song. Emily clicked "Buy Song" and it soon began downloading onto her laptop. She set her itunes to "Repeat", knowing that she would need to hear this song repeatively. Once it downloaded she began playing the song and then went into Microsoft word, opening up a new document. She titled it Island in the Sun: The love story of Troy and Gabriella. Emily's dream was to become a writer. And She had finally found her first topic. Her parents and how they fell in love on Maui, the island in the sun.

**A/N: Ta-daaa. I got the idea while watching aquamarine. So yeah, please review. And sry bout before when it said In the end, Troyella's daughter will buy the song "Island in the sun" on her ipod touch. It was her parents song. I made a note for myself in case i didn't have time to finish writing. Anyways REVIEW**


End file.
